Spin-on filters may be used in fuel systems and lubrication systems to remove particulates within a fuel stream or a lubrication stream between a fuel tank or a lubrication reservoir and an engine and/or other components. Spin-on filters typically mount to a mounting adapter of a fluid circuit and receive and return fluid therefrom. In some configurations, spin-on filters include a steel canister housing a filter element, and having a closed end and an open end. At the open end, a connection must be provided to connect the spin-on filter to the mounting adapter in a spin-on fashion. It is generally known to use a threaded baseplate (e.g., cover plate) to provide this connection.
It is known, to use materials such as plastic to form the spin-on filters to reduce cost and weight. However, the joining between a plastic canister and a plastic cover plate generally requires the use of adhesives and/or vibrational or spin welding. Both spin and vibrational techniques of welding plastic use heat to join the two components which can result in material voids that result in by-passes. Moreover, spin and vibrational techniques require an additional off-line process which increases the total assembly time.